1. Field
Example embodiments in general relate to knife block systems having removable accessories attached thereto.
2. Related Art
Kitchen utensils such as knives, forks, and spoons typically are stored in a drawer underneath a countertop. Knives however have also been stored in a dedicated block, typically made entirely of wood. Such a storage unit has typically been referred to as a “knife block” or “block”; these are terms that are descriptive both of the overall shape of the structure and that the structure is a solid, compact piece of substantial material. Openings shaped in the form of slots are formed that typically run vertically down from a top surface and into the block, where the knives are inserted blade first.
More recently, the market offers a knife block that contains multiple sections that appear to be attached to form a unit, where each section has slotted openings to receive knives, a handled sharpener blade and/or a pair of scissors/shears. Additionally, certain ones of the sections include text labels such as “slicer”, “bread”, “utility”, and “paring” that appear to refer to the function of the particular knife.